


Home Is Where Your Family Is

by canthelpfallinginlove



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, My Nightmares Are Just A Big Dumb Family, Nightmare Shenanigans, Not Canon Compliant, Summary may change, This Story Has Not Been Planned Out Whatsoever, adding tags as we go, title may change, updated randomly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpfallinginlove/pseuds/canthelpfallinginlove
Summary: Like an eagle taking flight, Micheal runs away from his family.Like an eagle taking flight, he falls.Luckily there might be a chance to mend his broken wings, and it all starts with a abandoned house.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Home Is Where Your Family Is

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day, it’s not that good.
> 
> Micheal is ten.

Micheal's heart was pounding so hard he thought it might burst out of his chest. "I'm finished my dinner, may I please go to my room?" He meekly asked his father who simply waved him off. 

Micheal couldn't have gotten out of there faster. He scurried up the stairs, glancing nervously behind him. The moment he shut the door behind him he relaxed. "Fredbear, todays the day! We're finally leaving!" 

The bear didn't respond, instead fixing their gaze on him with their weird pin-prick eyes. 

Micheal hated this place. Sick of the abuse and favouritism and the immense fear he would get walking home from school. He hated it. That's why there was a backpack full of his stuff under his bed.

He was finally running away. He was going to be free! Free to do what he wanted without fear and secrecy. He wouldn't have to be scared of his parents, his brothers, his entire family. 

With the excitement, there was also fear. If they found him leaving they'd probably flay the skin off his back. He wasn't joking about that. He slid open his closest as quietly as he could. If he made too much noise they'd come in and maybe they'd see the backpack under his bed.

Maybe they would kill him. The thought rose gooseflesh and suddenly the room was chilly. He swallowed tightly and tried to ignore all the bad thoughts. They kept coming. Micheal rubbed at his eyes violently. He could feel the ache of a bruise. 

It didn't seem like such as good idea now. 

"Micheal. Focus." The gentle voice sounded like it was just beside his ear. Almost immediately Micheal's shoulders relaxed. 

"I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly. He slid onto his belly and wiggled underneath his bed. He slid the backpack out and tugged at some loose floorboards. He pulled out a plastic bag filled with food and wriggled out from under his bed. 

He packed it into the bag and meandered over to his closest and threw as many clothes as he could into the backpack. "What time is it?" He whispered, shutting the closest with his foot as he slowly zipped up the backpack. 

"Seven forty, I will wake you up when everyone is asleep." 

Micheal wasn't sure how he found Fredbear and why they had such cool superpowers. One day they had suddenly appeared on his bed a year or two ago and they'd soon become his best-friend, his secret keeper and his hero. 

He slipped the backpack under his bed and pushed it with his foot until it was hidden from plain sight. He smiled at his plush and curled up into his bed. 

—————

"Micheal." He was stirred awake by the gentle voice in his ear. "Micheal. It is time to leave." He yawned and nodded. 

"Mmkay." He slurred and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. His left eye stung, a reminder of what he would be leaving. 

"Micheal." Fredbear said a bit more firmly. Micheal stretched and silently slid out of bed. It was a skill he'd mastered as to not wake someone up and be whipped and beaten black. 

He kneeled down under and grabbed the backpack. "Fredbear, what if someone wakes up?" He whispered nervously. 

"Micheal, it's going to be alright. Stress and worry when there isn't so much at stake." 

He held Fredbear tightly to his body, sweat already dampening his clothing. He gently shut the door behind him. Micheal knees were weak as he trod down the stairs, shuffling to the front door. His entire body stiffened as he tried the doorknob. 

It was locked. 

Locked. 

"Micheal, you're going to spark a panic attack. Deep breaths. Where does your father leave the keys?" 

"His room." Micheal wheezed out, his face was going red and his chest was tightening. It felt as all the air was sucked out of the room. Micheal's face was on fire and he was whimpering. Thoughts raced through his head so quickly he didn't even know what they were. 

"Micheal. Your father is dead asleep and your mother isn't home right now. Are you brave enough to get the keys from his nightstand?" 

Micheal panted, his eyes were watery and his entire body was shaking. 

After about ten minutes the worst of it was gone, leaving Micheal's body weak and his thoughts scattered. 

"Will my father wake up?"

"Not if you're quiet enough. You must be quick, we don't know when your mother returns." 

His throat was dry and he wiped at his eyes. "Okay. I can do it." He crept back up the stairs, his legs was shaking and he wasn't sure they'd be able to hold them up much longer. 

His father's door loomed in front of him, and Micheal could hear him snoring. He slid his fingers into the crack and pushed the door open until he could push his slim frame through. His heart was in his throat.

So much was at stake, this entire plan could fall apart. Like a snake, Micheal snatched the keys from the nightstand the moment he spotted them. He practically flew out the the room, and by seconds he was in front of the front door. 

Fredbear watched him as he fiddled with the keys. Micheal was shaking and he could barely place the key in. Micheal pushed open the door and Micheal could have burst out sobbing. He was free! Free! Free! Free!

He fetched his backpack and he could feel the relief ebbing off Fredbear. "Run. Just keep running." 

Micheal shut the door behind him and threw the keys god's knows where. He threw his head back and laughed for the first time in years as he sped down the road. "Where do we go now?" 

"Anywhere but there." Micheal murmured. 

By the time he was at the end of the street, he could see his mothers car pull into their driveway. 

"At school, they talk about a abandoned house. Nobody goes there because apparently it's haunted." He murmured to Fredbear. 

"Maybe that's not the ideal place then." Responded the plush. 

"Why not?" Micheal asked. Fredbear sighed. 

"Something undesirable could be hiding there. You do need a safe place to stay, I suggest you go to the police." 

"No. No police. I tried once and they almost killed me." Micheal pressed a hand against the scar against his throat. It had grown faint over the years but it still served as a reminder.

"Micheal. You better hurry along. I'm sure your mother checks your room like every night and found out you've escaped." 

Micheal swallowed tightly. The entire thing seemed surreal - a dream. Escaping from his family, something he never imagined he'd ever accomplish without ending up dead, whether it being by his family or himself. He'd probably have jumped from the roof long ago without Fredbear. He clutched the plush a little bit harder. 

Everything seemed perfect. The moon was shining, he hadn't seen the moon in a long, long time. There was a breeze that didn't chill him at all and the crickets were chirping, a owl flew overhead. 

Just when the smile pulled at his lips he heard a car rumble from behind him. "Run." He didn't even look behind him to know it was his parents. 

"Did they see me?" Micheal wheezed out, about to pause to check.

"Just keep running!" Fredbear snapped. Micheal did, he ran as fast as he could. He had plenty of practice due to his brothers. 

Almost in all of its glory, the aforementioned haunted house stood before him. The car lights lit the area in front of him. Micheal sobbed as his foot broke through the wooden stairs. His ankle cracked as he dug his fingers into the rotten wood and dragged himself out. "MICHEAL!" His father bellowed as Micheal scampered into the house.

"They're going to kill me!" Micheal wailed as he stumbled out the stairs, he cried out in agony as he put pressure on his busted ankle. 

"Hide!" 

Micheal twisted into what looked like a child's bedroom. He tripped over a purple toy telephone and dragged himself under the bed. "I think I broke my ankle." He whimpered through tears. Fredbear shushed him.

"MICHEAL!" His father roared at the top of his lungs. Micheal covered his mouth and he convulsed. It went dead silent only for his parents footsteps. 

And then something hissed.

Micheal jerked away, banging his head on top of the bed. the door swung open and Micheal saw his mothers favourite black stilettos. There was another hiss and tears rolled down Micheal’s face, he choked back whimpers. She bent down to peer down at Micheal and smiled sweetly. “Hello honey.”

Micheal sobbed as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him out, the skin on his knees ripped from the carpet burn and her long nails dug into his scalp. “You’re in so much trouble, do you know I worry and terrified I got when I realised you weren’t in your bed? My poor baby.” She soothed him sweetly. 

She released his hair and took his arm. “Oh your ankle!” She gasped in horror. “I want the world for you, sweetheart. You may see your father and I cruel but it’s for love.” 

“Then why don’t you treat my brothers like you treat me?” Her nails left a duo of crescent moons in his cheeks as she grabbed his face. 

She kissed his cheek when he thought she was going to hit him, “honey, I found him!” Footsteps thumped down the hallway. They were too heavy to be his father’s. “Sweetheart?” She patted Micheals shoulder as she released him. His mother stepped in the dark hallway and disappeared. She called his father’s name again and Micheal father’s responded to his disappointment. 

”Fredbear.” Micheal whispered, wiping at his eyes and nose. He slid onto his belly and grasped the golden plush. There was another three plushes under the bed, they were also bears and torn with metal teeth. One of them blinked and hissed at him. 

Micheal screamed as the three bears scuttled out from the bed. He felt the panic emit from Fredbear. 

There was another melody of screams from downstairs, a mix of his parents and something else. Micheal felt something stomp behind him and he looked up to a mass of brown fur, glowing orange eyes and the most  
sharpest, biggest teeth he’d ever seen. 

Micheal passed out.


End file.
